Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Challenges
The challenges in Black Ops 4 are separated according to game type (multiplayer, blackout, zombies). They are used normally, so the rewarded calling card is displayed across all game types. MULTIPLAYER Operations Boot Camp Bad Medicine - Kill 25 enemies within 2 seconds of them healing Good Medicine - Kill an enemy shortly after healing at least 50 health 25 times Commando - Earn 10 multitasker medals (kill an enemy while climbing over something) Spotter - Kill 25 enemies who are refealed by a teammate's Fog of War X-Ray Vision - Kill 25 enemies by shooting them through objects Stalking Prey - Kill 25 enemies while crouched Slipshot - Kill 5 enemies while sliding Survivor - Recover full health when you were at 50 health or below at least 3 times in one life 10 times Laid to Rest - Kill 10 enemies while prone Frogman - Get 10 underwater kills Guerrilla Warfare - Get 10 kills with an enemy weapon pickup Field Specialist - Shoot and destroy 10 pieces of equipment Killer Bloodthirsty Killer - Earn 50 Bloodthirsty medals (5 kills without dying) Merciless Killer - Earn 10 Merciless medals (10 kills without dying) Ruthless Killer - Earn a Ruthless medal (15 kills without dying) Double Killer - Earn 50 Double Kill medals (2 rapid kills) Triple Killer - Earn 50 Triple Kill medals (3 rapid kills) Fury Killer - Earn 1 Fury Kill medals (4 rapid kills) Four Piece Dinner - Earn 10 Quad Feed medals (4 uninterrupted kills in the kill feed) Going Ham - Get a Double Kill medal (2 rapid kills) or better while earning a Bloodthirsty Medal (5 kills without dying) or better 10 times Specialized Killer - Earn a Multikill Medal based on Special Issue Equipment or Weaponry 10 times Greedy - Earn 5 Collateral medals (kill 2 or more enemies with a single bullet) Onslaught - Get a Double Kill medal (2 or more rapid kills) or better against attackers or defenders in objective games 20 times Resistance - Earn a Bloodthirsty medal or better against attackers while guarding a single objective (5 or more kills without dying against attackers) Humiliation The King is Dead - Get 100 Kingslayer medals (killed enemy that is on the top of the scoreboard) Heartbreaker - Get 25 Buzz Kill medals (killed an enemy to stop their kill streak) From the Grave - Get 15 Afterlife medals (killed an enemy after you have died) Blunt Trauma - Get 25 Nosebreaker medals (killed an enemy with a gun butt) Unforgiving - Get 25 Revenge medals (killed the enemy who killed you) Backfire - Get Backfire medals (killed the enemy with their own weapon) Nope - Get 25 EKIA against an enemy that shot you from the side or behind Knuckleduster - Get 50 Knockout medals (killed an enemy with your fists) Arch Nemesis - Get 5 kills on your Nemesis in a single game Hail Mary - Get a long distance kill with the Combat Axe Nice Gun - Pick up a weapon and get 5 EKIA without dying, with all kills coming from that weapon and at least one of them is the enemy who dropped the weapon (5 times) Surprise - Kill 5 enemies with hacked care packages (using Engineer perk) Precision Headhunter - Get 5 Headshot medals in a game 25 times One Shot Kill - Get 300 One Shot, One Kill medals Hard Stop - Get a Headshot medal and a One Shot, One Kill medal with the same shot 300 times First Blood - Get 25 First Blood medals (first kill of the match) Problem Solver - Kill 75 enemies that are shooting at you from behind partial cover In the Flow - Get a Double Kill (2 rapid kills) or better by getting kills from both primary and secondary weapon 25 times Ambidextrous - Get 10 kills with a primary or secondary weapon while mantling, stunned or flashed or any scenario where your left hand is off the gun Pull - Shoot and kill an enemy that is in the air 5 times Clean House - Get an EKIA on every player on the enemy team at least once in the same life. Minimum of 4 enemies Death Race - Using a gun, kill an enemy that is dealing damage to you 10 times Far Sighted - Get 3 Long Shot (killed enemy with long distance shot) medals in the same life Sharpshooter - Get 10 One Shot, One Kill medals (kill an enemy with one shot) with a Sniper Rifle in a single game Killjoys Cry me a River/ 50Kills Done and Done Situation Normal Crash Landing Weak Point Debuffed Atomic Drop Buzzkilled Counter Attack Threat Eliminated Lights Out Not This Time Career Scorestreaks Prestige Dark Ops BLACKOUT Career Operations Dark Ops ZOMBIES 'Zombie Expert' Zombie Hunter Challenges Zombie Survivalist Challenges Zombie Strategist Challenges 'Zombie Toolkit Challenges' Elixirs and Talismans Challenges Weapons and Equipment Challenges Prestigious Challenges Dark Ops